The use of forced convection by mechanical excitation has been used extensively to provide enhanced efficiency of electrochemical processes in the chemical industry. In solution based chemistries, this is often provided in the form of stirring to increase the rate of convective mass transport. In electrochemical plating or deposition, this often gives rise to smoother plating and higher plating rates. More recently, mechanical excitation (or ultrasonic vibration) has been demonstrated to facilitate ion diffusion in electrochemical cells, leading to enhanced charging/discharging efficiencies, higher electrochemical storage capacities as well as improved cycle life of cells. In the patent application of Thomas (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/981,463, filed Nov. 25, 1992), a means for providing the mechanical vibration consists of an ultrasonic transducer contained in the battery housing or in a battery charger, and mechanically coupled to the battery cells. In both of these illustrations, the vibrating device as well as the power source from which the device is activated are additional components to the individual battery cell. This translates into added weight and thus reduced energy density of the battery. It would be highly desirable and a significant contribution to the art to make a device that did not have an extra part.